


It's not in the way we talk (it's in the way we feel)

by palateens



Series: a bunch of dex fics [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: “Is this guy yours?” Lardo asks.





	It's not in the way we talk (it's in the way we feel)

**Author's Note:**

> originally prompted for dexrarepairweek

Lardo isn’t moving out until a month after graduation. She’s waiting for her new lease to start. And with Nursey going home for a few weeks, it’s not like she’s in much of a rush. Dex begrudgingly agrees to slum it in the attic while she’s there. Really, he wouldn’t mind if it weren’t for moving half of his things to his room, and another half upstairs. 

Which also means he doesn’t have constant access to his stuff. Dex knows it shouldn’t matter, but it really irritates him. The first night he thinks he has everything he needs in the attic. He’s watching some how it’s made video on Youtube, considering when is the latest he can turn in to be awake for shift at the library, when he remembers he’s missing something very important. 

Dex scrubs his face. Already dreading his inevitable trip down to  ~~Lardo’s~~  his room. He decides to bite the bullet and get it over with already. Dex wracks his brain, trying to remember where he left it. His face pales when he remembers that it was in his pillow box. The currently open pillow box. 

He sighs, knocking the door softly. 

“Come in,” Lardo shouts. 

He pries the door open slowly, wondering how cool he can play it. Dex is thankful at least he won’t have to have any similar encounter with Nursey. Lardo’s typing away on her beanbag chair. Soon, that free space will be replaced by another bed. He notices automatically that sitting in her lap is his over-sized stuffed Tigger. 

“Hey,” she waves without looking up. 

Dex clears his throat. “Uh–”

“Is this guy yours?” 

“Yeah,” he admits, scratching the back of his neck. 

Lardo stops typing. She meets his gaze with a small grin. “I’m a little jealous.” 

“Really?” 

“Herbert’s not as big and soft as he is.” 

If Dex were smart, he would say thanks, take Tigger, and leave. But instead, he approaches her cautiously. He sits on the hardwood floor next to her.

“My grandpa bought him for me when I was eight,” he explains. 

“Big Winnie the Pooh fan?” 

Dex chuckles, shaking his head. “I finally got my own room, and I hated it. I kept sneaking into Dylan’s bed when everyone was asleep.” 

“That’s sweet,” she says. Her eyes glint with sincerity and something like joy, or mischief. “He’s almost as orange as you. It’s cute.” 

He scowls, finding it hard to school his features as Lardo erupts into laughter.

“I’m kidding,” Lardo says. 

Dex rolls his eyes. 

“Question, though,” she adds with a quirked lip.

“Yeah?”

“Is it an either or thing? Or can you sleep with someone else and Tigger?”

It takes a second for Dex’s mind to catch up. He squints. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried both.” 

Lardo tilts her chin confidently. “Well then maybe you should test that out. I’d be happy to volunteer.” 

“You just want to steal him,” Dex argues lightly. 

Lardo sets her laptop down gently. She leans over the edge of the beanbag chair, kissing him on the nose. 

“What do you think?” she asks. 

Which is how Dex ends up in a lofted bed in his new room. An arm wrapped around Lardo’s middle while Lardo holds both their stuffed animals. It’s nice, simple. Her hair smells like lavender and coconut. He kisses the back of her head, mildly entranced. 

Dex can hear her laughing quietly. Lardo turns her head enough that their lips are practically touching. 

“I knew you were a softy,” she murmurs. 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

She leans in, kissing him tenderly. It isn’t passionate like fireworks on the fourth of July. More like a lightning bug skipping across the summer sky. It’s slow warmth like molasses: bunching up in his throat, melting in his heart, inevitably pooling in his gut. She turns in his arms, getting a better angle to wrap her arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss. 

His head feels like it’s swimming. Like he’s out of his element yet submersed in something totally amazing. When they pull apart, Dex is blushing as hard as Lardo’s smiling. 

“Wow,” his whispers. 

“Yeah,” she says with a chuckles. “Wow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fic title - lyrics from Serendipity by Spark Alaska


End file.
